Shattered Mirror
by TheresA-Pickle-InMyCookieJar
Summary: Sequel to Death of the Innocent! I suck at summaries......so yeah....just read and review.......
1. Chapter 1

Well, dudes. This is a sequel to "Death of the Innocent" Well, if you didn't like my other story, I suggest to you not to read this, damn it! Well, I actually can't explain the summary of this novel, so just read and find out, dudes! 

Shattered Mirror 

Chapter 1

Izumi folded the laundry on a clear morning day. The fresh breezy scent smelled salutary. The clouds were gratified and the blue jays were cheerfully singing.

She was doing the laundry in her backyard. She moved into a grand splendid house resting on top of a hill stored with wild flowers.

A 1-foot tall gate surrounded this house. The domicile was covered with colors of velvet and deep ocean blue. At the backyard, the scenery that is to shown are beautiful flowers, swaying to beat from side to side. The V-shape of the geese is flying south.

Autumn. That is what the time of the year was. Every surrounding was paraphrased into golden brown wilting objects.

Ever since the tragic incident that happened, she and Kouji had reported it to a nearby police station where the police had located the buried bodies…and the killer.

Suddenly someone slammed the door and walked in the backyard.

"Hey Izumi."

Izumi looked up from her house cleaning and smiled.

"Back from the grocery store already?" She asked.

Kouji nodded.

"Well, it doesn't take that long to get a few supplies."

Izumi smiled again as she hung parts of the clothing on the clothesline. The both of them bought the house with their own money. They first arrived to their new home when the hill was covered and flooded by leaves.

Kouji walked towards Izumi.

CRUNCH! The leaves were rustling.

CRUNCH!

CRUNCH!

Then slowly he chained his arms around her waist. (In case you didn't know, they have been dating every since the you-know-what event.)

A few minutes later Izumi was done with the housework with the help of Kouji.

"Hey," said Kouji. 'I walked past a store and thought you might want to check it out. They have jewelry boxes, journals, you know…stuff you like."

Izumi thought about it. "Uh…sure, why not?"

"Alright. Let's go."

They left their house and took a half an hour walk to the gift shop. Izumi and Kouji stepped inside the store, but it was pitch black and only lighted by candles.

"Wow." Whispered Izumi. She walked around the small isles. There were sculptures, diaries, everything that you wouldn't normally find in a store.

Izumi spied a wind chime. It was resplendently beautiful. There was something about it that caught her eye. The carving and engraving on it was an emerald forest with a crystal blue water fountain.

She lifts it up and felt a tingle run through her. It was probably just excitement. Kouji walked by and remarked, "This is pretty nice."

"Isn't it?" Grinned Izumi.

She walked to the cashier and stared at the man who appears to be wearing some sort of phantom's mask.

After she purchased it, the two of them walked out of the store. Izumi placed it inside a box.

Even though she felt happy inside, she still felt chills crawling throughout her skin. She thought it wasn't a big deal so she has a very positive look on and held onto her boyfriend's arm as they walked home together.

Well alright…. I have to note that most first chapters are very boring. Does every dude agree? Sorry readers if this was really, really, really uninteresting. Oh well…maybe I'll try to work on it.


	2. Chapter 2

(He, he, he, he. Nikki's mad. ^_^)

ARGH! Sorry again for that very short boring chapter. You dudes won't mind if I end my stories like on the 10th or the 8th chapter, right? That is so, because sometimes I can't really think of anything for the continuation you know? Okay. I'll stop stalling you people.

Chapter 2

Izumi took out the chime and felt that weird sensation again. Maybe the weather and climate was a bit too cold. She walked over her window and hung the wind chime.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed.

Knock. Knock.

Kouji slightly pounded on the door. Izumi made her way towards her bedroom door and opened it.

"Gee, it fits well along with the other things in your room."

'That Kouji, is because I've got a great sense of style." She giggled a bit.

She sat down on her bed and stared at the picture frame of her and Kouji together.

"I'll be cooking dinner, ok?" said Kouji.

"Oh, alright." Answered Izumi.

She lied on her bed staring at the ceiling.

~At Midnight~

Izumi was dressed in her nightgown. She stared at the mirror and brushed her blonde hair and quietly sat on her bed.

She stretched and yawned and finally fell asleep. 

The wind chimes rang in a sweet melody as the breeze smacked the metal chimes together. Suddenly the melody grew louder and started ringing. The wind became extreme and the curtains were blown, swaying up and down.

Then everything came to a stop and everything was silent. 

Apparently, Izumi haven't noticed anything. She fell into a deep sleep. Inside her dreams, she pictured a beautiful vast garden of radiant flowers.

She was dancing around the field of flowers when a SMASH! Woke her up. 

"What the?" murmured Izumi. She sat up from herbed. She rubbed her eyes and peered around the room. Everything was still dark. What was broken? The window? No, it seemed fine. The mirror? It looks exactly as it was. Did someone break in? She started to panic and decided to go fetch Kouji.

As she pulled off her covers and stepped onto the cold floor, there was a CRACK! Izumi gripped onto both her feet and growled, "Ouch, damn it!"

She stared at her feet, the flesh was pierced and they were covered with cuts and scratches of blood and gone. 

She peered over the edge of the bed and noticed the rayed glass that was scatter all over the floor. There wasn't much dispersed around. She looked more closely and realized the picture frame was demolished.

The frame was scratched, and the glass shattered. Her heart thumped real fast.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

She had avoided the glass and slowly limped her way to Kouji's room. A soft knock on the door. Then she heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked with one of his eyes opened.

"There might be a burglar in the house." She whispered. Then she added," Because the glass of our photo was broken and I accidentally stepped in-."

"You're not hurt that badly, right? Let me check your wound."

He placed Izumi on his bed as he went to get the bandages and stitches. After that he retrieved his baseball bat and creaked out of his room. Izumi, feeling scared all alone, followed Kouji.

They checked everywhere around the house. The kitchen, the bathroom, the closets, the living room…nothing. There was no one inside the house.

The couple walked up to Izumi's room. She swept up the mess and Koji shut the window tight. 

"Maybe the wind had blown the picture frame…." Suggested Kouji.

"Maybe…." Izumi didn't sound certain.

"Whatever it is, Izumi, we shouldn't get too uptight about it. Let's get some rest and hopefully everything will be alright."

Izumi hugged Kouji. "Yeah. I hope so too." She bit her lip. "Uh…could I…sleep with you tonight?"

Kouji looked at her. "Sure, why not?"

As they walked to Kouji's room, she had a weird feeling that worst was yet to come…and so did Kouji. 

Izumi lied on Kouji's bed, her eyes still wide opened. 

She wanted to just forget what happened and took in what Kouji had said. Maybe it was the wind, Izumi thought. She stared at the handsome teenager resting next to her. She felt more comfortable and brushed his bangs behind his ears.

Don't worry, she thought to herself. Tomorrow ill be just fine.

So…liking this story so far? Dude, truly you guys don't mind if my chapters are short right? Okay…. To anyone who cares: This is a song from the Simpsons (see below). Spread it, my fellow dudes!

I dance, I dance, I dance,

Around the Mexican hat!

I dance, I dance, I dance,

And that's the end of that!

Or should I continue my singing?

My cell phone appears to be ringing….


	3. Chapter 3

Argh! Yello! I have nothing to say, but dudes remember to watch Survivor on CBS at 8:00 p.m. on Thursday. And thanks dudes for reading my story! I love you, man!

Chapter 3

The ray of sunlight shone through the window. Izumi opened one of her eyes and saw Kouji peacefully resting. Morning time. 

She got out of bed and quietly walked to her room. She noticed that the injured foot has been healing overnight.

She walked into her room and shut the door. She went into her closet to fetch some clothes and take a stroll into the yard.

A few minutes later, she changed out of her pajamas and stared at the mirror.

She combed her hair and brushed the tangles out. She looked into the mirror and gazed at her image. She was straightening her hair when oddly enough; her reflection wasn't mimicking her exact moves.

Izumi raised her hand. The reflection didn't budge. She stuck her tongue out. Nothing.

Izumi's heart was beating faster and faster. He pupils dilated and looked aimlessly ahead. Her reflection looked back at her intensely. Then, sound came from it.

At first it sounded like a gurgle, but soon afterwards, the figure whispered, "help…me…."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shrieked Izumi.

Kouji came tumbling through the door eyeing his girlfriend moping on the floor.

"What is it?" he bent over and looked at her with a serious expression.

Izumi pointed. "The…mirror…something happened!"

Kouji walked towards the mirror and stared into it. He waved it. It waved back. His reflection seemed normal. Everything seemed normal. He bent down towards Izumi.

"You're not hurt or anything, right?"

She shook her head.

"But something wasn't right. My reflection…it…it…talked…."

He kissed her on the cheeks. "Don't worry. I'm here. Everything will be all right. Do you want to take a walk?"

Izumi nodded.

"All right. I'll see you downstairs."

She nodded again. She rushed out of her bedroom with Kouji.

After eating breakfast, Izumi walked outside in the morning fresh air. She stared helplessly at her sneakers. She couldn't imagine all of the strange happenings. They were real….

Her feet crunched into the colored leaves that reached up to her knees. Why is all of this happening!? Izumi couldn't help but wonder…no answer popped in her head.

She sighed. 

She propped herself onto the piles of leaves. Why are these things only occurring to her? Is someone trying to send her a message? A message about what?

From far away where Izumi stood, a black-cloaked stranger stared at her. He/She kept a distant watch at Izumi and was kept well hidden.

Izumi called to Izumi. "Do you want to come along and watch a movie at the movie theaters?"

She shrugged.

"So we can…um…forget about the strange incidents?"

Izumi thought for a while and stepped inside their house. Maybe I should do something to get these unexplained things away from my thoughts, said Izumi to herself. 

The stranger just stood there watching everything that happened. "Beware." The thing whispered. "If anything stands in their way…" he stopped to take a breath, "It WILL kill…it will…."

~Late at Night~

Izumi slept in Kouji's bed again. She felt so much more comfortable with her soul mate around. She realized Kouji was already asleep and she closed here eyes.

She was hoping to be sleeping peacefully tonight…but the wind was blowing the curtains real hard and quietly came a whisperer.

"Izumi…Izumi…you must leave now…before…the prophecy comes true…."

And as that voice fainted, another began to speak, but this time only Kouji could hear it. Whatever it was, it made Kouji sweat and toss and turn a lot.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh, dudes…sorry if this chapter was such a drag…and I hope you dudes don't mind if I don't have a high use of vocabulary…. You like my Mexican hat song, don't you? There's a dance to it too! You should see it, such a masterpiece!


	4. Chapter 4

Okai. I hope this chapter is as interesting as the last. Uh…well I hope the last one was interesting as well. You know what I don't understand? Why the hell do most writers (well stories I've read so far) always have a disclaimer in it? Why the hell do you need one? Sheesh, dudes.

(Answer is simple, Nikki. Because we _don't_ own Digimon. And not stating it seems to make it like _you_ own it.)

Chapter 4

Kouji woke up coated with sweat. He slowly slid out of bed, making sure he didn't wake up Izumi. He made a short trip to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, he began splashing cold water on his face.

He turned off the running faucet and stared at the small length mirror. "Oh, god. Last night…was a dram…." He whispered. 'No…it was just a nightmare…just a nightmare and nothing more…nothing more."

He grabbed a towel and wiped his face with it. Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked up. Izumi stood at the doorway.

"Are you feeling okay, Kouji?"

"Yeah-, I'm fine-, real fine-, never better-, why?" he said rapidly.

Izumi didn't budge. She had a feeling that something was wrong with him, yet she didn't know what.

Then slowly she thought of the warning she received last night. Leave now…before the prophecy comes true…what prophecy? Everything is such a riddle and a mystery.

Izumi was thinking real hard for an answer, but she didn't even know where to begin! What she did know is that things around here are going to get a lot worse than what happened before.

"Izumi? Izumi?" he called out.

Izumi stopped thinking about all the bizarre things that happened. 

"Huh?" She said.

"You hungry? I'll make breakfast."

"Um…how about me making it this time?" She let out a grin.

"What?" Remarked Kouji. "You think my meals taste crappy?" He, too, grinned.

Izumi rolled her eyes. "I'll wait for you at the kitchen, ok?"

Kouji nodded.

Izumi went downstairs towards the kitchen.

His expression tuned back to a serious one and again he was thinking real hard about what the voice said. Maybe it was just a dram…maybe.

Izumi walked into the kitchen and began rummaging around for pots and pans. She decided to go make pancakes for the both of them

She found the pancake batter (powder, whatever shit it is! I don't eat pancakes and I don't know how to make it! I know, I know. It's sort of sad… but hey! I bet YOU don't' know hot to make it either!) And turned on the stove.

Izumi poured the batter into the pan and watched it sizzle…or whatever the hell it does. Kouji took a seat at the kitchen table.

A few minutes later, the pancakes were set. She took a spatula and scraped it off the pan and onto the plate. She noticed how hot it was during the working process so she cautiously walked towards her room. "Bon Appetite!" She said to Kouji.

She wanted to fetch herself a scrunchy (is that how you spell it!?) because she refuses to use the rubber bands.

She slowly walked inside her room. She peered around everywhere. Nothing. Everything seemed normal as it was supposed to be. She noticed the chime she bought was ringing not too loudly.

Izumi walked towards the desk and began searching around for a scrunchy. Nope…nothing there. So she started looking for it elsewhere.

She stood at the window and looked hopelessly around when she noticed a cloaked man standing outside. She opened her mouth, but kept it shut.

The stranger just stood stiffly there, not moving an inch. Was the person a new neighbor…or was he lost?

As the cloaked person glared up at Izumi's window, she quickly ducked down.

More thoughts and questions filled her head with confusion. Slowly she raised her head and noticed the person or thing had vanished. Could this be another mirage or illusion? Maybe she was still in a dream…Izumi pinched herself, hard.

"Ouch!" She muttered. "All right. SO everything happening is real…ow…that hurts! I'm such an ass…." She rubbed her pinkish arm.

She made her way to the closet, which was next to the mirror. She finally found what she had been looking for. She looked into the mirror and tied her hair.

She bent over towards the error and eyes it carefully. She began tapping onto the glass. Nothing happened. Everything was fine, just fine.

She was about to walk away when a hand reached for her throat. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! KOUJI!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The hand gripped onto her throat and pulled her int0 the mirror…into a whole new different world.

Err, well that was pretty boring. Seriously, I bet anyone could've written a better chapter than this bullshit! So anyways, let's talk about the pancake process…anyone else besides me who is confused?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, ok. I know it has been a LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGG time since I updated but I didn't have any time or ideas that hit me square in the head. I might not continue this story so yea. But here is finally the chapter that I wrote and its not a good one. Blah!**

**I am warning you that this chapter is boring. Yup.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…… or scented socks**

* * *

Kouji immediately ran upstairs when he heard the cry Izumi left out. He bolted into her room and shouted, "Izumi? Is everything alright?" But there was no answer. There was no one there. He stared at the window where the drapes were being carried by the soft breeze of the wind. And the baleful melody sung by the wind chime.

He walked over to where the chime was, enticed by its designs and sculpture for a moment. His fingertips reached out and touched the dragons depicted in the wind chime. Kouji noticed something he hadn't seen before. Within the wind chime was a cobalt indigo gem, the size of a quarter. Out of curiosity, he was inches away from feeling the gem when----- **_BAM!_**

Kouji was knocked backwards onto the ground by an invisible force.

"What the hell?"

He slowly rose from the floor and made his way out of Izumi's room. Wait, Izumi. He was looking for her but she wasn't in her room. He decided to search someplace else.

Inside Izumi's room the wind chime radiated an azure blue glow.

**­­­­­­­­­­­**

**(Where Izumi is now)**

Hazy blue eyes awoke with a start when she realized what happened a few seconds ago. She pushed herself off the ground when she felt a handful of dirt. Make that dirt with **_fresh_** blood on it. She let out a piercing scream when the same hand reached out and closed out the shriek.

Izumi started to squirm and bash about when the hand final let go.

"YES!" the figure whispered loudly. "I did it and now you're here! Shhhhh. I must not speak too loud around here. It's best to be kept quiet or we'll be in trouble." Said a soft smooth tone behind her.

Izumi snapped her head towards that voice and saw----- well she saw herself.

"What? How did you-----how come you-----." Izumi was too startled to question the strange look alike figure. Wait a second…..the unknown young lady seemed familiar. Izumi remembered her from somewhere but couldn't figure out where. The figure smiled and gestured her hand into a handshake.

"Hi. My name is Zorana and the reason you are here because I need your help. "

Izumi stopped for a second. _Zorana…..Zorana……_why did that sound recognizable to her? '_I'll __think about it later'_ Izumi thought. She shook the maiden's hand and questioned again.

"Help? With what?"

"Well to save both our worlds of course!"

"**_Both worlds?_** Where am I? And why is there blood on the floor?"

"Your in world where spirits roam around. But the dark spirits are trying to take control of this so they can then gain power to access your world and reign as king!" Zorana said in one breath. "And there is blood because one of the monsters had fed upon their dinner."

Izumi stood there pale and dumbfounded and said, "THAT IS SICK!...and what does saving the world have to do with me?"

Zorana's smile waned and replied softly, "I'll explain later. For now, just follow me and remain quiet and unseen."

Izumi nodded when a memory hit her. '_Zorana! NOW I know where I heard that name!'_

"You're the young girl who was…..who was….." she stuttered for a second and continued, " murdered by a man named Donovan. Right?"

Zorana nodded slightly with a sad look in her eyes but the emotion was replaced with a small smile. "We must get going before the worst is yet to come." Zorana pointed straight ahead and Izumi's eyes followed where the finger pointed at. From a very far distance she could see what looked like a black…..boulder? No. It was a dark castle surrounded by jagged rocks and coarse sand and where monsters and demons roam.

"What is that place?" whispered Izumi.

"That is the kingdom where the evil spirits are awaiting for the arrival of their dark lord."

"The dark lord is in **_there?"_**

"No. They do not have a dark lord yet but they are searching for one. Let's be relieved they haven't found one yet. Come on. We house be leaving now." They walked away from the kingdom. After a while of silence a thought came in Izumi's mind.

"Do you have special powers?"

Zorana gave her a quizzical look. "No. Why do you ask?"

"I would like to know how I got here and how you were able to bring me here."

Zorana kept on walking and answered, "There is a magical door….that sounds stupid but nonetheless a magical door where anyone here------except the dark spirits, can travel to your dimension for a few seconds. Too make things even worse the door is located inside the dark kingdom over there!"

Zorana became all jumpy and chatting excitedly about how she made it out alive and how the mission was a success.

"-----and the footsteps were heading my way as I was this close tothe magical door so I made a dash to hide behind this empty wooden box. They were everywhere and held clubs and chains with them! I thought I was a goner!"

Izumi half listened to her rant and felt alone when she thought of parting from her love, Kouji.

* * *

**So yea. How was it? Hopefully I'll update sooner……or later. Hope it doesn't take another year to update a chapter…….. MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! HAPPY VERY VERY VERY BEALTED FOURTH OF JULY! **


End file.
